


december 22

by sumaru



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blowjob (Denial), Complicated Relationships, M/M, Masturbation, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oikage Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-23
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:35:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumaru/pseuds/sumaru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It snows the day of Kageyama’s birthday, and he meets Oikawa again. </p>
<p>Relationship Status: It’s Complicated.</p>
<p>or: if you push somebody into a snowbank I'm pretty sure jerking off on their face isn't going to make them any warmer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	december 22

It had snowed earlier that afternoon.

 

Kageyama’s breath gets knocked out of him in a pained little huff as his back hits the ground in a cloud of powdery snow. He feels more than hears something thump into the snow by his head, but there’s only a moment to grit his teeth against the cold, and then snow is sliding under his jacket where Oikawa had pushed it up, and it melts upon contact, an awful clammy feeling as it soaks into his thin sweater underneath. He squirms and kicks at the crust of icy snow that’s fallen on him as he tries to get up, but there’s a weight pressing heavy on his thighs as Oikawa drops down on Kageyama’s legs; an ungentle shove and a small pleased noise around barely a smile, and Oikawa pushes him back into the snowdrift.

 

Quick hands slide up under Kageyama’s shirt with a “Hm, Tobio-chan, you’re so warm~”, and he doesn’t trust the friendly expression above him, goes still underneath it like his instincts can’t decide what’s right and what’s wrong in this moment, and everything starts to feel like it lasts too long.

 

Strong, familiar fingers run up his sides. They’re ice cold.

 

Kageyama’s brows pull together, face ugly with indignation, but it’s a pathetic little squawk (“ _S-stop it!_ ”) that’s forced from his lips and the struggle in the snow is short-lived and futile as Oikawa presses down with the full of his weight, laughs cheerfully as he drags his fingers hard against Kageyama’s ribs, blunt nails digging in, and Kageyama shudders, suddenly too hot and too cold in the dark of this late afternoon. He can feel a heat on his cheeks, at the back of his neck even on the icy ground, and he turns his face aside in embarrassment. “It’s cold. Get off.” His lips are drawn tight with annoyance, but Oikawa ignores it to read the red flush high on Kageyama’s cheek. His smile widens.

 

“Wait, what are you doing, I told you to get off, it’s _cold_ \--”

 

Oikawa is pulling himself up and digs his knees into the snow on both sides of Kageyama’s face, hands already working at his belt buckle. “Shut up, Tobio-chan, I’m going to help you warm up.” There’s nothing friendly about Oikawa’s smile anymore, there’s too much teeth, and Kageyama is flooded with an almost surreal sense of relief; he’s a little older now, but this is familiar, and there’s a certain comfort in that. He closes his eyes, settles into the snow as best he can, tries to ignore the trickle of cold water sneaking down his leg. Tries to ignore how nice the warmth of Oikawa’s weight on his chest feels; Kageyama shifts a little bit, tries to ignore his half hard cock, too. Somehow it feels like losing all over again.

 

There’s a rustle of clothing, and suddenly he feels the heat of skin soft against his left cheek; Kageyama’s lips part involuntarily, but Oikawa just rubs his cock against Kageyama’s face, drags the head across his upper lip. It leaves a smear of precum, and Kageyama doesn’t think too much about it when his tongue darts out reflexively, licks the faint moisture of it away. He hears Oikawa huff in amusement above him.

 

Kageyama’s body tenses in anticipation for the cruel lilt of Oikawa’s voice that he knows will come, remembers the exact cut of the way he always tells him to _Lick it, Tobio-chan_ , but when the moment passes and Kageyama opens his eyes to nothing except the quiet pant of Oikawa’s breath as he continues to rub himself across Kageyama’s cheek, hand wrapped around his cock and eyes half-lidded in concentration, he wonders about the small sense of disappointment that sits inside his stomach. “It’s… your birthday… isn’t it…” Oikawa breathes out, hand slick with precum, punctuating his words with the obscene wet noise he makes as he strokes himself, fingers elegant even like this. Kageyama nods immediately despite himself, childishly resentful that Oikawa has this much of him, but the buried, forgotten urge to follow the words of his senpai take over despite his confusion.

 

Oikawa uses his other hand to grab Kageyama by the hair, twists the short dark strands in his fist a little too forcefully, and Kageyama can feel tears of pain prick the corner of his eyes as Oikawa holds his head in place and rubs his cock hard against the side of his mouth. It leaves a slick trail across the cheek, leaves a mess in the corner of his mouth, almost but not quite muffles the small whine that then escapes Kageyama’s lips, and everything about him suddenly feels hot, almost too hot, he feels like he’s going to snap he’s pulled so tight. Kageyama pants heavily in the cold air, mouth open, tongue licking wet against lips swollen red with friction and he doesn’t even care about the noises he makes, small and desperate as he tries to take Oikawa into his mouth, needs to feel the drag of cock across his tongue. But Oikawa just pulls away every time, and Kageyama can only gasp at Oikawa’s cock as it’s pushed against his cheek instead of in his mouth.

 

“… happy birthday.”

 

It’s with a choked noise at the back of his throat that Oikawa comes, and he’s pulling Kageyama’s head back as he strokes himself through it, covering Kageyama’s mouth and cheeks with warm strands that quickly start to cool in the winter air. Kageyama watches the fluid motion of Oikawa’s hand, mesmerised, keeps his mouth open to catch some of it on his tongue. It tastes much stronger than he’s used to, the bitterness sitting on his tongue long after he swallows, and he’ll remember it days from now as he sits distracted in English class.

 

Oikawa’s hand in his hair relaxes, becomes something that feels almost gentle, and Kageyama leans into the sudden comfort of it; he’s so hard now it’s painful, his lips sting in the cold, and he doesn’t know what to make of Oikawa standing back up, clothes quickly being put back in place. The tears have started to freeze uncomfortably in the corners of his eyes, and Kageyama uses a sleeve to scrub at the mess on his face as best he can. It’s getting colder, but he can still feel the leftover warmth of Oikawa’s hand in his hair, and it’s what he dwells on as his face contorts itself around his thoughts in disarray.

 

“Oikawa, _wait_. What…” But Oikawa just brushes the snow from his pants without turning around, casually waves his hand in the general direction of the snow near Kageyama’s head with a "I’ll see you next time, Tobio-chan~" and then he’s gone.

 

It takes Kageyama a moment to find the box, wrapped with a neat bow, unceremoniously dumped there some time ago. There’s still some cum on his upper lip, quickly freezing dry and itchy, but he takes the time to unwrap the gift anyway. It’s a pair of wool mittens, black with a simple blue pattern stitched in, and Kageyama just stares at them. It’s only much later, on a day he forgets his own mittens and the snow is a miserable carpet of ice on the ground and the wind bites deep, that he discovers them stuffed in the bottom of his school bag. He puts them on, finds them to be soft and warm and just the right size for his hands.

 

Kageyama unconsciously licks his upper lip, then. But there’s nothing there.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> When will oikage let me live.
> 
> (This is for eris, because when is it not.)


End file.
